Life in the Darkness
by lesmizfreak
Summary: Eponine had always lived life in the darkness, but what drastic measures is she going to take before her father gets his clutches on her again, and maybe she may fall in love in the process. Modern AU, ExE. Rated M for bad language and child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know pretty much no one reads the authors note at the top, but anyway, if you do then your COOL! Disclaimer - I own nothing, zero, zilch, plus I am not a dead 200 year old ****French man.**

**Eponine's point of view**

"And now class, may I welcome in our new student, Julian Enjolras," Mr Lamarque told us as the boy who went by the name Julian walked through the door. He was stunning, yes, but I don't bother with boys. I feel something bang my head and I turn around to see Cosette and 'Her Girls' throwing scrunched up balls of paper at me.

"Hey 'Ponine, what up today, something exciting happening or are you just being the usual spiteful bitch you are" It was Cosette, she and her group were cackling like witches, correction, they were witches. They wore perfect clothes, the kind of stuff you could only buy in the expensive half of the mall, short, hot pink skater skirts that could not get any shorter. They were probably designer. To hell with that, their underwear were probably designer!

"Shut up Cosette, can you just leave your bitchiness at home for one day! One day is all I ask for!"

"Ladies, settle down!" It was Mr Lamarque cutting us off. Darn it! I had great come back for Cosette. "Now, Julian, take the spare seat next to Eponine.

Of course I was the only one with no one sitting next to me, I had no friends.

He took the seat next to me and offered me his hand.

"Julian, pleasure to meet you, I'm guessing your Eponine?"

"Always the polite one, huh? Gonna have some trouble fitting in here,"

"What?"

"You know what, just forget it! Just leave it!"

"What?

"Is all you can bloody well say what!"

"No, I mean, why do you hate me when you don't even know who I am!"

"Listen Apollo, If you knew what goes on in my life you would want to stay away, and thats why I'm forcing you to stay away, understand?"

He said nothing, I took that as a yes.

"Okay lets get back to our work!" I told him.

**3 hours later **

"Eponine!"

Oh great it was Apollo again!

"What do you want,"

"What did you mean when you said your life was so bad."

I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was serious, I could he tell he thought something was up and rightly so. He thought I was just going to open up all of my darkest secrets in front of him. He must be fucking having a laugh.

"My life is none of your business!"

"Ooh look! I't princess freak and her boyfriend!" SHIT! IT WAS COSETTE! Cosette has known me since infancy, she knows every one of my secrets. Back when she lived in the inn with me we have never gotten along. Once she left the inn she went to live with a millionaire and never looked back, even knowing what papa was doing to the rest of us, for that I can never, ever forgive her.

"Shut up Cosette!" I shouted, "I have had enough of all your shit, 'Eponine did this' 'Eponine did that', you know what, just cause your dad is a millionaire does not mean you are gods gift to man!" I slapped her in the face and then nearly her against the locker, it was tempting but I needed to control myself, even though it was so hard.

"Miss Thenardier! Detention!" SHIT!

* * *

I was walking home when I heard a cough behind me, I turned my head to see a boy behind me.

"JULIAN, ARE YOU NOW A CRAZY STALKER!"

"What, no!"

I rolled my eyes, seriously, I thought in my mind.

"Then why on earth are you following me."

"Because I live next door!"

What! I thought, why me! I let out a loud groan and opened the door to my house, it was shabby and had to fit seven people but it was all my lame excuse for a papa could afford. Suddenly I heard a scream, I knew it was my sister Azelma. She was 14 years old and utterly beautiful, I used to be beautiful too, that was before I started to take my siblings beatings. My younger brother, Gavroche, had never taken a beating in his life, I would not allow it. Every time he knocked over a vase or fell on top of my papa, I would take to beatings for him.

"Azelma!" I screamed and I was about to run into the house and take her beating when my father stepped outside, whip in hand.

"Shut up you little slut, get inside and you can see your sister in pain, I assure you, It'll be better than the the cinema!"

He let out a chuckle, not the nice kind of chuckle, the kind of chuckle that make you feel pain and suffering just by listening to it.

"No! I'll take Azelma beating, I promise, she still has her whole life in front of her, don't ruin her life like you ruined mine!"

Little did I know that Julian Enjolras was watching the whole time thinking what the hell happened.

* * *

I prepared myself for another blow and when it came, my cheek burned. My father would not stop until he saw blood, that was his theory. I could hear Azelma screaming in the distance being held back by my mother by the hair. I simply muttered one word before I blacked out from the pain and it was help.


	2. Come With Me Part 1

**Hi guys, on my old account I used to only do one shots but it looks like this will be a full story! Disclaimer - Well I'm not even gonna bother because we all know what the disclaimer is gonna be! **

**Eponine's Point of View**

It was well past midnight, Azelma was curled up by my feet like a dog. Me and Azelma shared a mattress, apparently, papa had found it lying on the ground, he said it was fine and dusted it off. I don't think the same. It is well over 50 years old, had a smell of rubbish plastered to it and don't even get me started on the stains. Papa says the red stuff is just jam, but considering who he is, I think he's lying.

"'Ponine?" It was Azelma, her enchanting chocolate-brown eyes boring into mine.

"Yes Zelma"

"Why do you take my beatings?" She asked, she was so innocent that it hurt.

"Why do you ask little one?"

"'Ponine, I did something really bad today, I brought a boy home, Papa didn't like it and well we all know what happened."

"Oh Zelma, Papa is wrong for letting us have no friends, I was cold and spiteful to a new boy today who was just being friendly."

"Well, be kind tomorrow, thats what I do, Papa can't know whats going on even in school can he?"

"Alright Zelma, tomorrow will be a new start."

Azelma gave a satisfied nod and curled back into her original position when I said.

"Oh, and Zelma, this boy you were talking about, is he cute?"

Azelma gave me a playful punch in the shoulder and we burst laughing, laughing until it hurt, laughing despite everything.

* * *

I was packing my bag for school, well I say bag... its more like a plastic bag from Walmart. Inside was my pencil, an english book and a maths book. No endless sea of foundation bottles and concealer or lip gloss or eyeshadow, in fact all I wore was a cheap foundation and concealer. Papa said the only reason he wanted me to wear it was because otherwise everyone could see the bruises and he could be jailed child abuse, not that I gave a shit about him.

"Eponine! Get your filthy arse down here!" It was the hoarse voice of Papa. "It's school!"

I spent a minute in my room, planning the day ahead and then headed downstairs. The moment my eyes locked with Papa's he slapped me, the sharp stinging hurt, not that I wasn't used to it though.

"What part of get your filthy arse down here don't you understand! Get inside the bus you bitch!"

Slowly I picked up my bag and headed to the bus. Ouch, that slap would leave a mark, what would all the others say. Gah, who am I kidding, no one cares about my lonely soul, especially not Cosette.

I sat down on the bus and stared out of the window, lost in a world of my imagination, the day dreams I had during the bus journey, during class were the only things that kept me going, the dreams were that me, Zelma and Gavroche my brother could be free, Gavroche would never know abuse and Zelma could keep her innocence. It was nearly impossible to reach to, but I don't to live like this any longer and if I do it, us three could be free! I was lost in my daydream when a voice ripped me from my imaginary world.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was,"

"Please Julian"

"Your sister was screaming and your father came out yielding a whip"

"It wasn't what you thought it was,"

"Oh really, enlighten me,"

"Well, um... well... Azelma had fallen over and um... Zelma's my sister and... well... my little brother Gavroche had lended his... his toy whip to my papa!" I was ridiculously bad at lying, I scolded myself for the crappy attempt.

"It looked pretty real to me,"

"Please don't go there"

At that moment the bus grinds to a halt and I run out the bus before he can ask anymore questions. How could I forget he lived next door! He must have seen everything!

* * *

The school day was over, finally, I had managed to avoid Julian the entire day but I had a feeling it would be different on the walk back home. As if he could read my mind he stepped up behind me and tapped my shoulder, I immediately swung my head around to face him, almost whacking him in the face with my hair.

"Come with me," He whispered.

"I'm not gonna get rid of you if I don't. Right?" I replied

"Nope"

"Then let's go,"

He dragged me by the hand the entire way there, I'm guessing he thought if he let go I would run away, and rightly so, I had no idea where he was taking me. Finally he took me to a peaceful field, it was full of daisies and had a train track running through the middle of it. It was beautiful, not that I took much price in the beauty of things.

"So, why'd you me here?" I asked him, I was confused, really confused.

"You looked pretty uncomfortable with all the people there, but now we are alone, so tell me, what was going on yesterday,"

Oh shit, I was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Why do you want to know this!" I replied to him, why can't he just be like normal people and not care about me if their lives depended on it, why can't he just leave his questions alone!

"Listen Eponine, I don't know what we are, we are not friends but we are also not enemies, and you're the closest thing to a friend I have had in years, so please, tell me,"

* * *

**Hi guys, hope you guys liked that chapter, I'm gonna do something where I give all my latest reviewers a shout out in the authors note and I will try my hardest to read some of their stories starting next chapter! Plus I will do polls deciding what will happen in the next chapter so you guys can decide what will work best with this story! **

**See you soon,  
Chelsea**


End file.
